


Sleepyhead

by rinjob



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, M/M, Phone Calls, make out sessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinjob/pseuds/rinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa just loves gossiping to Iwaizumi about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepyhead

“You’re kidding.”

“Am not! He really did!”

“How am I to believe you? You lie about everything.”

“That’s totally not true.”

_“Can you keep it down? I’m trying to study.”_

Oikawa snickered, directing his gaze towards the black haired boy sitting criss-crossed on the floor.

“I’m so sorry, dear.” Oikawa dragged out the ‘so’, giving Kageyama a not so apologetic look.

He heard Kageyama growl lowly, but he shrugged it off, going back to his phone conversation.

“We have to be quiet now. My dear Kageyama is trying to study.” 

_“I’m sorry, that I want to pass my exam unlike your lazy ass.”_

Oikawa faked hurt, throwing his hand over his heart, “Excuse you, mister! I’m not lazy.”

_“So, you admit to not wanting to pass your exam?”_

“No, I just simply can’t be bothered right now with something so trivial.”

_“Passing exams and getting a job in the real world isn't trivial, you dolt.”_

Oikawa clucked his tongue, “Just get back to studying, doofus.”

He heard Kageyama scoff, but nonetheless go back to writing down complicated math problems.

“So, anyway, Iwaizumi, Where were we?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi talked for hours on end like middle school girls gushing over cute boys, except well only Iwaizumi gushed about cute girls. Oikawa already had someone, although he did think Sugawara was a babe.

“So, then -- no way! and then -- but how could -- and I was ---”

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “What?”

“I said -- no way -- and then --”

What is that noise interrupting Iwaizumi? It’s so loud.

Oikawa recognized it as… snoring.

He tilted his head to look at a dozing Kageyama.

Oikawa chuckled, of course he would fall asleep while studying.

Oikawa studied him, he looked so cute while sleeping, minus the drool running down his chin.

It was kind of shocking to see him so peaceful, compared to his grave self.

His head was reclined back against the couch at an uncomfortable angle.

With his neck exposed like that, a lot of vulgar thoughts ran through Oikawa’s mind at lightning speed. Although, it would be pretty amusing to see Kageyama’s reaction to Oikawa licking his neck, he decided to go for a more comical approach.

“Hey, idiot, are you still there?”

Oikawa completely forgot about Iwaizumi, who was still on the line.

“Gosh, Iwaizumi, how did I get so lucky?”

“Huh?”

“Have I ever told you about how cute Kageyama is when he’s sleeping?”

He heard a loud sigh on the other end, “Let’s see, you told me about how sexy he is when he hits the ball, how cute he is when he’s focused, how lovely it is when he moans your name, which was way too much information, how cuddly he is, what a great kisser he is, oh and let’s not forget about how you wrote three paragraphs over text about how, and i quote, ‘scrumptious and so damn edible’ his butt is.”  
There was a pause, “But no, you’ve never droned on about him sleeping.”

“Well, there’s a first for everything, right?”

And so, our poor Iwaizumi was forced to listen to Oikawa describing in great detail about how cute Kageyama looks when he’s sleeping.

“Should I wake him up?”

“I guess? I mean, it is getting pretty late.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely going to have a strain in his neck. That position cannot be comfortable.”

Oikawa grinned, reaching his hand down to his sleeping raven-haired boyfriend.

He slid his finger slowly up and down the side of Kageyama’s face before gently placing them over his nose.

With his thumb and forefinger, he pinched Kageyama’s nose shut.

Oikawa giggled into the phone as Kageyama started to squirm.

He watched as Kageyama’s eyebrows knitted together and he started to become aware.

Oikawa couldn’t stop from laughing uncontrollably as Kageyama shot up, knocking Oikawa’s hand away, and breathing strainedly.

Kageyama looked so panicked, and Oikawa could barely breathe himself.

Kageyama eventually regained his breath, and turned to look at Oikawa with his infamous death glare.

_“What was that for!?”_

Oikawa wheezed, “I’m -- sorry!”

Kageyama began to growl like a dog who’s just seen an intruder.

“I couldn’t - wheeze - help it! You looked - wheeze- so peaceful!”

_“So you tried to kill me!?”_

Oikawa could feel his sides starting to hurt, but he couldn’t stop, “Don’t be so melodramatic!”  


_“You know, sometimes I really hate you.”_

Oikawa chuckled, “You can’t hate me, darling.”

Kageyama huffed, turning away from a uncontrollable giggling Oikawa. The worst kind.

“See? Told ya. You love me too much to stay mad at me.”

Kageyama clucked his tongue, _“You wish.”_

Kageyama felt Oikawa plop himself down in his lap, knocking some of the books astray.

_“What do you think you’re doing?”_

Oikawa smirked, dragging his thumb along Kageyama’s jawline.

Kageyama felt a cool breeze in his ear, “You can’t stay mad at me.”

Oikawa bit Kageyama’s earlobe, and then licked it sweetly.

Kageyama shivered, _“Stop it. I need to go to bed. I have exams in the morning.”_

Oikawa trailed his hand up Kageyama’s chest, coming up to his chin and turning Kageyama’s face towards him.

“Just go to bed with me.”

Kageyama’s self-control snapped and he threw the books aside, grabbing Oikawa and ripping his shirt off.

“Anxious, aren’t we?”

_“Just shut up.”_

Kageyama attacked Oikawa’s mouth hungrily, their tongues fighting for control.

All that could be heard was sucking sounds and light moans, as Iwaizumi stared at the phone.

He put it back to his ear, “Um, guys?”

_“Oh, fuck, Oikawa.”_

Oikawa heard the faint dialtone of the phone, but he was too preoccupied to care.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this seemed a little ooc, this is my first attempt at a Haikyuu!! fic. I tried.


End file.
